His Addiction
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Cory In The House Crossover. NewtPay Rated M for...Well, you'll see..


**She's His **_**Addiction**_

**She Runs Through His Mind**

**She Makes Him Happy **_**All**_** The Time**

**She's Not Just His Love**

_**She's His Everything**_

Sharpay smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled back. "I love you so much, Newt..You'll never have any idea how much." she said, sure of her words. Newt smiled at her. She looked so gorgeous. She was wearing a light pink dress that showed off all of her curves. He couldn't help but stare. She was his. All his. That made him so much more happy than she could ever know. She was this beautiful mystery, but he was up for the challenge. He was willing to do anything for her. He was so in love, he couldn't even describe it. He looked into her perfect brown eyes.

"Well, you make me happier than you will EVER know, Sharpay," he said, "You're my everything..." he murmured. She smiled at him. He was so perfect in her eyes. She couldn't see any faults. The only one she saw was that he didn't always call her when he said he was, but that was typical of every member of the male species. She was so grateful to him, for everything he did. Every little second that he was with her she grew more grateful to God and him for letting them meet. She was so in love with him. He was just so incredible.

"You're my everything too. God..You're so damn amazing," he said, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. He put his arms around her waist and then kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss, though. It was passionate and romantic and it meant so much to the both of them. She deepened the kiss, rubbing her tongue against his, begging for entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth a little, letting them both explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Sharpay kept her arms around him. She ran her fingers into his blonde hair again. He pulled away, keeping his lips close to hers. "Sharpay..." he managed to say, mixed in with a few breaths. She smiled at him and kissed him again. He was really amazing. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, softly rubbing it as she kissed him. She was glad that he was back from the stupid tour he went on with Meena and Cory. She'd missed this so much. Just holding him close and kissing him, with no worries. She loved him. God, how she loved him. She managed to pull him onto the bed with her as they continued to kiss. He pulled away, smiling, but pulled back in for more. He kept a good grip around her waist, as he kissed her even deeper, letting their tongues collide more than once.

"Newt..." she said softly, pulling away. She looked at him. You could see the fire in there eyes. It was passionate and you could tell they were addicted to each other. She pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her back. His smile faded as his lips and hers met and their tongues brushed just as much as their lips had the first time they'd even kissed. She kept her arms around his neck and softly rubbed it, keeping her tongue in synch with his. She let out a soft moan. Newt pulled away and looked at him.

"Sharpay, are we-" he began to ask her and she nodded and kissed him before he could even continue to finish his sentence. He didn't care though. He was a guy and he'd take any chance he had to get lucky with his girlfriend. She pulled away and kissed all around his jaw, trailing her soft and airy kisses down his neck, until she reached the collar of his shirt. She moved her lips back up his neck, then kissed his lilps before she pulled his shirt off of him. She then started kissing all over his chest. He enjoyed every little kiss. He let out a moan. God, she was good. He pulled himself away from her, then kissed all over her neck and even dared to let his kisses go as far down as the top of her strapless pink dress, which came at the top of her chest, right in between her collar and breat bones. She was really enjoying this now. She put her hands on his back and moaned. Sharpay smiled to herself as his fingers lingered onto her back and softly started to move her dress down, starting to reveal her chest more and more. Finally, he slid it past her stomach, revealing her bare chest and rather lacy pair of panties. She pulled him onto her and let him kiss all over her chest and stomach. She giggled as he ran his fingers down her spine and kissed her chest and stomach at the same time. She giggled again.

"Newt!" she said, with a moan, then a giggle afterwords. She was under him, so she grabbed onto his neck and pushed all of her weight onto him, flipping them over so he was on bottom.

"Wow...You're a little frisky tonight, huh?" he asked with a grin. He looked at the clock in the dark room. It said 12:37. "Or morning.." he murmured as she kissed him all over his neck, jaw and chest. He enjoyed it and held onto her back, then started massaging her back. Newt was relaxed as she kissed all over his stomach and chest. She kept kissing him, then stopped and kissed his lips, once more before she ran her fingers down his back to the edge of his faded pair of Levi's.

-XXX-

Sharpay woke up to the smell of coffee. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light of the brightly lit room. Newt was no where to be seen. She decided to get up and get some clothes on. She picked out a white blouse and a black skirt with a pair of stillettos. She brushed her teeth and quickly walked out to the kitchen. "Hey..." she said, softly in his ear before she kissed his cheek. He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey yourself." he said, with a smile. "So, I made your favorite: Chocolate Chip Pancakes." he added, still smiling. She smiled back with gratitude.

"That was nice of you, Newty. Thank you." she said as he grabbed a plate and slid two pancakes onto a plate and then two onto another plate.

"Dig in." he said, still smiling.

"I will." she assured him, taking the plate and grabbing a fork.

"I'm sure you will." he said. She sat down at the breakfast bar and took a bite of the pancakes. She swallowed it.

"God..They're amazing. Maybe even better than last night.." she said, with a smile.

"Better than last night? That's impossible." he said, then kissed her cheek as he walked past her to the other chair next to her. She kept smiling.

"You're right...I was just trying to make you think that your pancakes are good." she joked.

"They are. In fact, they're the best damn pancakes you'll ever taste in your life and don't you dare forget it." he said as he looked with her, waving his fork at her. He then took a bite of his pancakes. They weren't even close to better than the night before had been.

"How could I forget pancakes made by the most awesome boyfriend in the whole universe?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But, Sharpay, with a mind like yours, ANYTHING is possible." he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said, with a smirk, then took another bite of her pancakes.

"You should, baby, you should..." he murmured.

**Later that night, after both of them were off of work...Thank you, Mallory, for your 'awesomeness's help. I owe you one**

Sharpay smiled as she saw Newt's truck at Lava Springs from the window. She ran out of the country club she and Ryan now owned together, since their parents couldn't quite handle it anymore, since her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer shortly after they graduated. She ran to the blue truck and into the car. It was raining really hard. "Hi..." she said, then looked at her hair in the rearview mirror. Still perfectly blonde and curly.

"Hi, gorgeous." he said, with a smile directed at her. He turned off the truck.

"Why'd you turn off the truck?" she asked as she played with a few of her curls.

"Because...It's raining. It's nearly 8 o'clock at night and kissing is very romantic when it's raining." he said, then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled away.  
"Well...Have we ever done it in a car?" she asked, seductively.

"No...I don't believe we have." he answered, with a smirk. Newt held onto her and pulled her onto him, becoming unseen from outside the truck and kissing as the rain hit his truck and Sharpay and Newt hit the leather sits of his truck, one laying on top of the other.

The Never-Ending End

Because Real Love Stories Don't Ever End


End file.
